First Anniversary
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: Kai and Skylor celebrate their first anniversary of meeting by going out to lunch at Skylor's noodle shop. Kailor fluff. Cover page credit goes to Squira130 on deviantart.


Kai smiled to himself as he headed for the noodle shop that was now owned by Skylor. He clutched the flowers in his hands tightly, but still careful not to crush the flowers themselves. Even though Kai and Skylor had gone on many dates before, he always got choked up when he went. She was so beautiful and perfect, what if he messed something up?

His heart pounded like a mallet every time he saw her. His palms got sweaty and voice got caught in his throat. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind but they always managed to linger over his head. Her nice sparkling red hair and her gorgeous brown eyes, he couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than Skylor. The noodle business had been booming ever since Skylor took charge of it and Kai couldn't be happier for her.

She was away from Chen and was now free to make her own decisions and it seemed like that was working well for her. She wasn't tied to the tight leash Chen had made for her any more; she could do the right thing now, which was good for Kai because he couldn't date a villain.

He finally approached the restaurant and straitened up his red tie before he walked in. He looked around the restaurant for a moment before spotting her, handing some food to a couple at a table nearby. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi… Skylor." He turned her around and raised his flowers into the air. The flowers were freshly bought so he'd hoped they would impress her and thankfully they did.

"Oh Kai, thank you!" She embraced him in a hug then kissed him sweetly. "I'm glad you could make it to the restaurant for our date, I was worried you'd be too busy playing video games with everyone else to stop by." She smirked and held her hands behind her back, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Pfft, don't be silly, I could never be too busy for you." He waved a hand around like it was nothing and handed the yellow flowers to Skylor.

She took them gratefully and gave Kai another kiss for gratitude. "Mmm, they smell good." She buried her face in them before leading Kai to a table next to the one she just served.

"Glad you like them." His cheeks heated up into a warm blush and he tried to turn his head away so Skylor wouldn't see him blushing. Skylor took his hand from across the table and he looked over at her, redder than before but Skylor didn't mind, she thought it was kind of cute when Kai got so embarrassed he blushed.

"You know you didn't have to dress up all nice just for me." She raised an eyebrow at his fancy attire. A nice suit, tie, and hair that kind of look combed was way too fancy to be going to a noodle restaurant.

"I know, but I'm already just naturally fancy so I decided to go along with it." He tried to look macho but only caused Skylor to laugh at him. A smile spread across his lips when Skylor laughed, he was always happy when he brought a good joke to her and got a few laughs out of her.

"Alright Mr. Fancy, what do you want to eat?" She handed him a menu and set her flowers down on the table, gently.

Kai's eyes scanned up and down the menu looking for something he knew both him and Skylor liked. It was a little hard to find a perfect choice though when he was distracted by Skylor and could barely keep his eyes on the menu long enough before he had to look up at her again.

Finally he managed to force his eyes down onto the paper after a long awkward stare he just gave Skylor. However he couldn't help it, she was just so great to him he couldn't bear to take his eyes off her for too long. "The chow mein looks good." Kai lowered his menu to see if she agreed.

Skylor nodded and handed they menus to one of her employees who headed off to the express lane of food to get their meal. "So how's everything with the ninja?" Skylor leaned on the table and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Good, we've received a few awards and stuff… But despite everything that Garmadon put us through, it just seems sort of weird at the base without him." Kai looked away and then back up at Skylor. "No one to whack you on the head with a bamboo stick or give you long lectures." Kai shrugged. It didn't that much to him that Garmadon was gone, but he knew how much it bothered Lloyd, Wu, and Misako.

"Then what does Wu do?" Skylor said sarcastically and lightly laughed. She had a few memories of seeing Kai get chastised by Wu with his infamous Bamboo staff.

"Oh I guess that's right. Wu does do that to us doesn't he? " They laughed a little longer until the same man who took their orders brought back their food. Kai had skipped breakfast, for he was too busy preparing for his date that he forgot to eat, so without another thought he started to dig into his food as if he hadn't eaten in months.

"So how's the restaurant?" Kai started to slow down to talk to Skylor; however he still managed to sneak a few bites in between words.

"Great, we're making money and no more stealing people's powers." She crossed her legs under the table and straitened up. It was never her choice in the first place to steal people's powers; she was just following the orders of her father and lucky for her Kai understood that she didn't do it because she wanted to control Ninjago.

"I would hope so." He gobbled down another bite of food.

Skylor shook her head at Kai's savageness and rolled her chocolate brown eyes as well. "Boys…"

After lunch ended, Skylor entrusted her noodle house to one of her workers and Kai and her took a stroll through the park where Zane's titanium statue stood. There was little park in the area and since there were no children on it Kai and Skylor went to it and sat down on the swings.

"This… This was really fun." Skylor commented and started to swing slowly.

"Ya…" He looked over at Skylor. "All and all not that bad of a first anniversary of meeting each other huh?"

"Yep… Not bad at all."

**A/n: So there you have it. Kai and Skylor. I'm actually not really a big fan of this ship but I needed something to write and this is really the only thing that came to mind. I may do a Jaya fic next, idk, I'll see. **

**Anyway thanks for reading, seriously guys, it means a lot.**


End file.
